Lucius the Eternal
Lucius the Eternal is a fearsome character from Warhammer 40K, and a villain in Dimensional Clash IX. Many characters fear Lucius, mainly due to his appearance, personality, and the result of killing others. Appearance Lucius is a large man, though can barely be called that, with armor that has the screaming faces of his foes upon it. Equipment & Abilities Equipment Lucius has been blessed by Slaanesh so that when he is slain, no easy task in itself, his killer will eventually transform into Lucius if he takes any pleasure or satisfaction from the killing. Armour of Shrieking Souls - Lucius is able to constantly reincarnate within the body of any being that manages to kill him, effectively making him immortal. So long as the killer takes some measure of satisfaction from the victory over Lucius, this will result in the victor's body transforming and their soul becoming trapped in Lucius' suit of Power Armour, a daemonic artefact known as the Armour of Shrieking Souls. This armour draws its hellish strength from the thousands of souls trapped within it, providing Lucius with enhanced protection from any onslaught he encounters. Lucius is also able to focus the residual energies of the imprisoned souls' torment into a lethal sonic crescendo on an opponent's mind at will, causing the foe immense pain. Lucius' ancient Mk 4 Power Armour is all but hidden under a writhing skin of tortured flesh. Commorite Stimm-Rack - Lucius further bolsters his already superhuman speed and strength with exotic combat stimulants, a prize wrested from the gladiatorial arenas of the Dark Eldar. The stimm-rack that dumps these combat drugs into his system before each duel was implanted within his flesh by the renegade Chirurgeon Fabius Bile, a fellow student of the black arts and pilgrim to hidden Commorragh. Lash of Torment - In his right hand, Lucius is armed with his personal Daemon Weapon, a gift from Slaanesh known as a Lash of Torment. This weapon takes the form of either a whip, or multiple lengthy tendrils, that twists and coils with a mind of its own. Cruelly barbed hooks run along its length and its sinuous coils are warm yet unsettling to the touch. Within this physical vessel is bound the essence of a Daemonette, and the whip is in turn bound to its bearer, either fusing to and ultimately absorbing his or her hand, or by fusing directly to his or her spine like a Mechadendrite. The Lash of Tormentis, like all Daemon Weapons, sentient and has a will of its own. In battle it will move independently from its bearer, attempting to coil around any living being foolish enough to get close. Once it has trapped a victim, the Lash will writhe and constrict around the hapless being, slowly suffocating it and cutting it to pieces with its multiple barbs. The most disturbing power of the Lash is that it does not only thrive on the pain and fear of its victims, it also psychically projects these feelings to all those in the vicinity of its actions. Servants of Slaanesh find this highly entertaining and wonderfully pleasurable, but other beings have been seen running away in terror when forced to experience the terrible agony of one of their fellows caught in the Lash of Torment. Even outside of combat, the Lash 's ability to project emotions is a valued tool during the debased and perverse rituals of praise that the servants of Slaanesh engage in. Blade of the Laer - In Lucius' left hand, he wields a relic Power Sword from the Great Crusade. Millennia ago, following the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V, the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh who possessed the body of the Primarch Fulgrim presented the Daemonsword Fulgrim had recovered from the homeworld of the xenos known as the Laer to Lucius as a sign of Slaanesh's favour. This alien, single-edged blade once contained the captured essence of the daemon that possessed Fulgrim, but lost much of its power once the daemon was freed from imprisonment within the sword to inhabit the unfortunate Primarch's body for a time. Now the blade is an ordinary Power Sword of an exquisitely curved, single-edged design, but in Lucius' hands it remains as lethal as any blade that has ever been forged. Mark of Slaanesh - Lucius also bears the Mark of Slaanesh upon the Armour of Shrieking Souls and is equipped with Slaaneshi combat drugs intended to heighten the sensations of battle. He is empowered with the powers wrought by Slaanesh's favour and daemonic physical strength and durability. Lucius has mutated considerably in the millennia since his fall to Chaos and among the physical "gifts" he has received from the Prince of Pleasure are a pair of goat-like cloven hooves. Personality As with most Slaaneshi followers, to achieve any pleasure in anything, Lucius must take it to the EXTREME. Whether it be makin loud noises, to cutting people up, Lucius will take it as far as he physically can. He also thinks that a lot of terrible, terrible things are absolutely hilarious. Pre-Clash Biography Back during the Great Crusade, Lucius was Captain of the 13th Company, where he was the best swordsman in the legion. Meaning, in an entire army of perfectionists, no one was better at sword fighting than Lucius. He was also extremely arrogant, more concerned about his own glory than the Legion's. During the campaign on Murder, Lucius got himself into trouble with his superior Eidolon for using a xenos claw as a weapon and then Tarik Torgaddon for being a kiss-ass to any senior Emperor's Children marine, and obnoxious to anyone else. He later showed off his prowess to the Luna Wolves in the practice cages, defeating Erebus. However, Garviel Loken found a flaw in Lucius' method--his reliance on technique--and beat him with a punch to the face. During the Battle of Isstvan III, Lucius initially sided with the Loyalists against the Chaos Space Marines. But when command of the loyalist Emperor's Children was taken by Saul Tarvitz, Lucius got jealous (failing to note that every loyalist on the planet would eventually die, and who got the most credit didn't matter--even Tarvitz doesn't get much recognition in the Imperium). It's slightly skimmed over, but apparently Lucius got corrupted by the Slaaneshi cultists' music in the battle on Isstvan III, as he started to become obsessed with the "song of death". Eventually he betrayed their stronghold in exchange for joining the Traitors, tricking Solomon Demeter into killing loyalist Space Marines before murdering him. Proving that the age old adage, "It is better to die for the Emperor than live for yourself", may have some truth to it. And of course, Lucius got off a little bit on Demeter's anguish before putting the poor guy out of his misery. He then proceeded to toy with Tarvitz after explaining his reasons; "I'm better than you". However Tarvitz took a leaf out of Loken's book, jumped on Lucius and deployed a tactical smackdown. Lucius then got pumped full of bolter shrapnel, but escaped to get some Fabulous Bill augmentations. During the rest of the Heresy, Lucius put his skills to good use murderizing loyalists (and organising an exorcism/BDSM session for Fulgrim). He continued being an arrogant supremely skilled bastard until he met Nykona "I don't use the floor" Sharrowkyn, a Raven Guard badass who proceeded to make Lucius his bitch on two separate occasions before stabbing him through both hearts and killing him.. Except the last part didn't quite stick, because he mysteriously got up again after being very definitely dead. Not even Fabius knows how he pulled this off and Lucius was sensible enough not to stick around long enough for Fabius to find out how it worked by vivisection. The Iron Hands found a way to make his Come Back From The Death Ability useless. But it's after the Horus Heresywhere things start to get creepy. During one of the random gladiatorial games the Emperor's Children partake, Lucius was struck down. The experience was so enjoyable that it caught Slaanesh's notice. Not wanting to lose so devoted a servant, Lucius was resurrected in his killer's own body. After that, anyone who struck down Lucius and felt any satisfaction from the act would find themselves possessed by Lucius, who thus became known as Lucius the Eternal. To all the MANLY FOLLOWERS of Khorne, this makes Lucius a total failure compared to Kharn, as Kharn has been killing stuff for just as long as Lucius without dying once (correction: the World Eaters claimed his "lifeless corpse" from the steps in front of the Infinity Gate... still, that's only one death to Lucius' fucktons). To all the FOOLISH IMPERIAL SCUM, this is the most terrifying thing ever: they know they'll never get him with an exterminatus or orbital bombardment because of plot, and they know that their greatest champions (who have their own plot armor) can't beat him either. May have in fact aided the Imperium by getting killed by more skilled Chaos Champions and Xenos. In between Black Crusades, Lucius is said to wander that Eye of Terror, supposedly looking for either the location of Fulgrim's pleasure world, or to find a means to weaponize his penis. If things had gone very differently, he could probably get some help with that from the Iron Hands. Notable Actions Relationships Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Chaos Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Swordsmen Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Male